Vegas Baby!
by DizzyingDreamer
Summary: The events take place during Lydia's Vegas trip.


11:00pm on New Year's Eve, in Vegas and her stupid friends were nowhere to be seen. Ridiculous. Lydia pulled her phone from her bag and fired off a quick text as made her way outside to film a quick video.

Bitches, where you at?! It's almost midnight! It's PAR-TAY TIME!

Her friends had all gone off to see some stupid museum hours ago. Lame. This was VEGAS. Land of drinking, gambling and bad decisions, where the party never stops. Plus it was New Year's Eve! Not that she needed them, if there was one thing Lydia Bennet knew it was how to party, So she'd started the party without them. She had already made plenty of new friends, mostly of the gorgeous male variety, at the club. And even reconnected with some old ones as well, well one in particular, one whom dear Lizzie would definitely disapprove of.

She had to admit, she'd been surprised to see George in the club, I mean of all people to randomly run into. If this had happened a few months ago, she surely would have given him an earful for what he did to Lizzie, but tonight, she was happy to see a familiar face in the crowd. Besides, Lizzie herself said it hadn't been serious, and she was fine with the "breakup", so why should she care? George had always been so nice to her. There was no reason they shouldn't be friendly to each other.

She sighed angrily at the lack of response from her so-called friends, and pulled up the camera on her phone to record a quick vid for her amazing viewers. After all, she had promised them antics from her trip, and aside from the quick video in the car after her arrival hadn't filmed a thing.

New year, new Lydia, she proclaimed. But not the boring toned down version Lizzie wanted. Jane was the practically perfect one, Lizzie was the nerd, and Lydia was the fun one. That's why people loved her, and this year she was determined to be even crazier and better than ever. She just needed to find the right way to kick it off… starting with a New Year's kiss, didn't matter who, as long as he was hot. Yes, she'd have a New Year's kiss that would make Lizzie blush. Then it would be drinking, dancing and maybe something more well into the morning. This was Vegas after all, anything could happen.

Her attention was momentarily drawn away from her filming when the back door to the club swung open.

"Hey Lydia."

"What? Hey!" She turned her face away from the camera to see George leaning against the door frame, beer in hand.

"What, are you talking to a camera?"

"Yeah, I have a video blog, duh."

"Like your sister?"

Lydia's expression soured, why did everyone have talk about Lizzie, "No, it's way better than her's."

"You gotta get in here, it's awesome, come on."

She giggled, "Okay, fine, okay, I'll be in a second, jeeze."

He smiled and gave her a wink before closing the alley door and heading back inside.  
She smiled and returned her attention to the task at hand. Well, if Lizzie thought she was thoughtless and irresponsible before just wait, she'd show her just how thoughtless and irresponsible Lydia Bennet could be.

And then a brilliantly wicked idea came into Lydia's head, in that moment, she knew exactly how to get back at dear, boring, older sister. A cruel smile played across her lips as she turned the idea over in her alcohol soaked mind and quickly signed off to end recording. She took a deep breath, adjusted her straps of her sparkly silver tank top and headed back into the club.

She found him up at the bar, and smiled flirtatiously as he handed her a shot of jager. They raised their glasses, then threw back their shots. Lydia smiled as the feeling of warm cozy blanket of intoxication slipped around her, and ordered another.

Several drinks later, she slipped her hand into his, "Come on," she giggled, as she pulled him towards the edge of the dance floor, "I wanna dance!"

"Sure thing, Beautiful," he smiled, allowing himself to be led.

The dance floor was packed, causing them to dance closely together, which was toats fine by Lydia. She laughed as George slipped his arm around her and pulled her in close. She pressed her body against his, grinding against him as the music pounded around them. Suddenly the music lowered and the DJ announced one minute to midnight. The same wicked smile spread across her lips as the countdown began.

As the countdown ended she threw her arms around George's neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. They parted slowly, their faces still only inches apart. Lydia could feel his warm breath against her lips. "Happy New Year," he murmured, with a smile before leaning in for another kiss. He gripped her waist and pulled her closer, Lydia met his lips hungrily, he tasted of cheap beer, but she didn't mind. She reached her hands up, intertwining her fingers in his hair, and giggled as his lips left her's, traveled across her cheek, and began to trail down her neck. She ran her hands down his back the up the front of his body, her mind momentarily flashing back to the day in Lizzie's room when she had, not so innocently, spilled her water on him, causing him to remove his shirt and reveal the perfect swimmer's body beneath. She quickly shoved all thoughts of her nerdy, and perpetually single older sister out of her head, and instead concentrated on far more pleasurable things, like the feel of George's perfect abs beneath the light cotton of his grey tshirt, and the sensation of his hot breath against her neck.

She lifted his head and brought his lips to meet her's, kissing him expertly. He let out a small moan as she sucked his bottom lip, and she smiled. Lydia was well versed in how to drive a guy crazy.

"Let's get out of here," she purred softly into his ear.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," he smiled and they stumbled off the dancefloor, unable to keep their hands off each other.


End file.
